The present invention relates to a bevel gear transmission having an input drive element which interacts with a core bevel gear transmission by means of which an output drive element can be driven.
Bevel gear transmissions, also referred to as angular gearings, are known and available on the market in a wide variety of forms and designs. They serve essentially to redirect torque. There are therefore different basic types of bevel gear transmissions, designed for example with (hypoid transmission) or without (bevel gear transmissions) an axial offset. Said transmissions differ substantially in terms of their input drive subassemblies and are therefore designed differently.
Conventional bevel gear transmissions are also known which can be produced in different sizes and can be produced in an expensive and complex fashion with different subassemblies as separate series in each case.
A disadvantage of the previous bevel gear transmissions is that separate housings, separate units and separate production lines are generally necessary to produce a bevel gear transmission with different input drives.
EP 0 517 387 A2 discloses a tool adapter which redirects an input drive torque through an angle to provide an output drive torque. A conventional angular gearing is used here.
EP 1 326 032 A1 discloses a type series of differently-dimensioned electric motors, each of which has a transmission flange-mounted onto the output drive side. The transmission is embodied as a separate component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,037 B1 describes a modular transmission system in which different electric motors can be connected to or flange-mounted onto the transmission.
DE 102 34 749 A1 discloses a bevel gear transmission in which an input drive bevel gear 8 engages in and interacts with an input drive shaft mounted on a housing.
FR-2 547 007 A presents a conventional common differential transmission as is also used in the field of vehicle technology.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of producing a universal bevel gear transmission which can be easily produced in a modular manner for different output drive variants and input drive variants. This is intended in particular to make it possible for customer-specific requests to be realized and implemented very quickly, so that a customer-specific transmission can be delivered very quickly. It is also intended to provide a bevel gear transmission which is cost-effective to produce. It is also intended to make it possible to produce a plurality of different angular gearings with one and the same core bevel gear transmission, with regard to input drive variants, with regard to output drive variants and different installation sizes, with substantially the same components.